Proximity: Book 2 of the Relativity Saga
by Temo
Summary: Alternate Reality: Catch up with the Alcazars in 1909. LoLexis.
1. Chapter 1

**Proximity: Book 2 of the Relativity Saga**

**Prologue**

_This is book two of the Relativity Saga. It's not going to make much sense if you haven't read Relativity, but it's really long so I'll summarize it here for those who aren't interested in mucking through 108 chapters._

_Relativity is a really, really, really alternate reality. It began in Edwardian England in 1905, where Alexandra Davidovich, 26, lived with her "Uncle" and his family. She had many dark secrets, not the least of which was her daughter, 9 year old Samantha._

_A dashing stranger comes to visit, in the person of Lorenzo Alcazar. Eventually he convinces Alexis that marrying him is her best chance to escape from her "Aunt" Helena. She agrees out of desperation, but is sure he is only looking for a mother for his hopelessly spoiled daughter Sage._

_Eventually the two fall in love and shortly there after admit their feelings. They made their way back to Venezuela, Lorenzo's home. There they faced new challenges, but new friends and interests as well. Alexis begins working at an orphanage that Lorenzo had an unhappy connection to. _

_We reconnect with the Alcazars in Proximity. It's now Fall of 1909._

**Chapter 1**

"Mama! Mama!" Sage called from the hall. "Mama, sorry." She cringed remembering too late she was supposed to knock before entering her parents' room.

Alexis rolled her eyes. She had long since given up scolding Sage on this issue. "Shhh, she just fell asleep."

Sage made a silent apology with a shrug and sat down on the stool next to the rocking chair. She whispered. "Can you help me with this?"

"In a minute she isn't quite done."

"She's eating while she's asleep?"

Alexis nodded. "Mathematics?"

"I just hate fractions…they don't make any sense." She confirmed.

Alexis lifted her sleeping daughter to her shoulder and patted her firmly on the back. At the third pat a rather loud burp sounded. Sage wrinkled her nose in distaste. Alexis laughed, as she laid the babe in her bassinet. She readjusted her blouse and joined Sage. "Let me see." She studied the tablet briefly. "Ah, here's the problem, you've confused the numerator with the denominator again."

"I can't keep them straight." She sighed. "And why should it even matter!"

"We'll review them tomorrow. You remember we have company for dinner?"

"May I please eat in the nursery?"

"No, you may not. You used to beg us to let you join us for dinner."

"That was when I was a child and didn't know any better."

Alexis laughed, "Alice laid out your dresses. Where is Samantha?"

"Well I don't hear the piano, so she's probably out with Fagan. They aren't bringing Patrick are they?"

"I expect so, and Barbara."

"Oh, that's alright then." Sage smiled. "She didn't say anything in school about it, but that could be because she got in trouble today."

Alexis raised an eyebrow. "You sound a bit too pleased about that."

"She never gets in trouble. Never…but today…"

"This sounds an awful lot like gossip." Lorenzo said.

"It isn't gossip Papa…it's what happened."

Lorenzo crossed over and gave Alexis a kiss, before he turned back to Sage. "Your interpretation of what happened…gossip."

"Oh Papa, you're no fun." Sage pouted. Her expression brightened suddenly. "I got 98 on my Geography exam. The best in the class."

"That's my girl. Run along and get ready for dinner, I need to talk to your mother."

* * *

Samantha dismounted at the top of the vista. She could see everything from here, her entire world.

To the west was her favorite retreat a dell with a spring and watering hole. Years ago she and Emily had caught Skye and Brenda skinny dipping there. They promised not to tell, only if they could join in too. She went there by herself now, though Sage sometimes came with her. It wasn't really the same.

She looked over to the Quartermaine estate. The old Quartermaine estate. They had returned to New York 2 years before, and she still missed them. She and Emily wrote each other faithfully. Emily's stories of her eccentric family were always something to look forward to.

The house had been occupied by the Drake's for well over a year, but to Samantha it would always remain the Quartermaines.

To the south she could just make out the new Sophie Alcazar Home for Foundlings. It was on the same property of the old orphanage. At first the plan was to renovate the facility, but as work commenced they'd discovered termite damage and dry rot, and it was determined starting from scratch would be simpler. The new building was dedicated some months ago, a portrait of Sage's Mama Sophie hung in the entry way. Samantha frowned.

A little beyond that stood St. Bernadette's. School wasn't as fun without Emily, but she still enjoyed it. There were sometimes she longed for her lessons with Mama, but Mama was so busy now.

Her gaze wandered home. The house and stables looked rather small from here. She could make out Sebastian and Zander walking to the house. Tia Rosa working in her garden. Then she saw the carriage.

She had completely forgotten. She hoped Mama wouldn't be cross. The Drake's were coming to dinner and she wasn't dressed. She called for Fagan and climbed hastily onto his back. "Home boy…we're late."

* * *

"Sagey play!" Kristina shouted as Sage entered the nursery.

"Sorry Krissy, I've got to change."

Kristina screwed up her mouth. "Play wif me!"

Sage looked to Alice.

"She doesn't have time right now Kristina."

"Tomorrow's Saturday Kristina, I'll play with you all day."

"Play now!" Krissy stomped her foot, then she smiled looking past Sage. "Zan play wif Krissy."

She ran and grabbed his hand, leaving him no chance to argue. Zander shrugged good naturedly and joined her on the floor. Sage was momentarily insulted, before remembering she had been trying to escape.

* * *

"May I help you?" Lorenzo asked.

"Can you get the top buttons?" Alexis swept her hair up and turned so he could reach.

"It fits again so soon, you aren't losing weight too quickly are you?"

"I didn't gain as much with Marguerite, which is strange, considering she was almost a half kilogram heavier than Kristina." She remarked, easing back into his arms. She rested for a moment before hearing a carriage. "Is that the Drakes?"

Lorenzo craned his neck. "I believe so, I'll go and greet them if you're not ready."

"I'll be there in a minute. Can you check Samantha's room…I haven't seen her all afternoon. If she isn't there please send Sebastian or Marco to track her down."

"Should I take Molly to the nursery?"

Alexis shook her head. He left and she finished her hair, she scooped up her baby girl. "Where did he ever get Molly out of Marguerite?" She studied the sleeping bundle. "Well, I guess it suits you. Molly it is."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Samantha approached the stables at full speed. Sebastian met her with a grin. "Ah, so I don't have to go looking for you. I'll take care of Fagan, I believe you are wanted at the house."

She slid down in a rush. "Am I terribly late? Is Mama angry?"

"Dinner was still in the oven last I checked."

"Thank you Bastian." She hurried to the house, slipping around the side into the atrium, climbing the outdoor steps and entering her bedroom from there. Her blue dress lay across her bed. She stripped off her soiled clothes and caught her reflection in the mirror. She hadn't braided her hair before her ride, and the wind wrecked havoc on it during her rush to get home. It was nothing short of hopeless.

"Oh, you're back. You look a mess."

"Thank you Sage, I hadn't noticed." Sam rolled her eyes. "Are they mad?"

"No, but dinner's almost ready." Sage remained in the doorway. "And they brought Patrick."

"Oh, no…why isn't he in school?"

"My guess is he's been expelled again, but they haven't really said. It's not all bad, Barbara and Lucas came too."

Sam nodded as she raked her brush through her tangled hair. "Tell Mama I'll be down if five minutes, and that I'm sorry."

"You sure you can tame that mess so quickly?"

"Get out Sage!"

Sage giggled as she turned away. "Don't forget to wash your face, you have dirt all over it."

* * *

"It will be operational by the end of the month. I've interviewed no few than a dozen interested applicants. I think you'll be happy with the 4 young men I've chosen."

"I'm honestly surprised at the interest Drake, 10 years ago we couldn't get anyone qualified to apply to the smaller villages."

"The clinic is state of the art Alcazar, the consultants alone are piquing interest."

"And it has nothing to do with your association, I'm sure." Alexis smiled. Noah Drake was unequaled in his field. He was a surgical pioneer.

"Alexis, don't go building his ego, it's large enough already, thank you." Bobbie Drake teased.

"Actually Mrs. Alcazar, I think your efforts on behalf of my research and clinical studies, has as much to do with it. The faith you and your husband placed in my hands, allowed me to prove a crucial theory."

Samantha entered quietly during their conversation. She joined Sage and Barbara on the settee. She whispered. "Not the mutual admiration society again?"

"Unfortunately." Barbara said.

"Did you get in trouble?"

"Momma wasn't pleased." She shook her head. "But that Sister Bertram is horrid. I can't believe the way she picks on the little Perez girl. She's practically a baby."

"You should have just talked to Sr. Dominique, that's what Sam and I always do. She puts a stop to it." Sage offered. "Where did the boys get off too?"

"Dinner is ready." Tia Rosa announced to the room.

"I'm glad you could join us Samantha." Papa commented as he and Mama passed. Samantha blushed slightly and followed them.

* * *

"Well, I intend to go to Brown like father, but Yale is attractive in its way, I suppose." 16 year old Patrick Drake replied. "I can't see myself in Harvard…"

"Boston is a beautiful city." Lorenzo interjected, "And Harvard has one of the best medical schools."

"Pardon me, Mr. Alcazar, but it just does not compare to Brown."

"Patrick." His mother hissed.

"Have you considered Oxford?" Alexis asked.

"Briefly, but I feel America is the more innovative country for medical research at the moment."

Half the girls in school had crushes' on Barbara's older brother. Samantha and Sage were in the second half. It was true that he was attractive, and intelligent, but that was as far as it went. He was so enamored of himself and confident in his ideas that he was positively boring. Samantha liked most of the Drakes. Mrs. Drake was a striking redhead with an infectious laugh, she was always smiling. Barbara went to school with them, she was sweet and funny, though more Sage's friend than Sam's. Lucas was adorable. He was quite bright for his age, but showed no sign of the conceit his brother had in spades. Then again, neither did Dr. Drake, and at least he had proven himself.

Now that Patrick had turned the conversation to his favorite topic, himself, Samantha couldn't wait for dinner to be over.

"Samantha?"

She turned her head, realizing she was not paying attention and had missed something. "Yes Mama?"

"Mrs. Drake asked if you would play for us after dinner."

Sam blushed again. "I'm sorry Mrs. Drake, yes, I would love to. Is there something in particular you'd like to hear?"

"Anything would be lovely." Samantha nodded and went back to her dinner. It was a relief in some ways. When she played she couldn't listen to Patrick drone on. However, that also meant she couldn't excuse herself like Sage and Zander were bound to do, running off to play with the younger of the Drakes.

* * *

"Oh, Mama…you startled me." Samantha walked out of her bathroom in her robe, patting down her wet hair.

"I came in to say goodnight, but you were in the bath. I was going to leave then I realized haven't talked to you all day."

It was closer to two days, but Sam didn't mention it. "We spoke at dinner."

Alexis laughed. "Pass the butter and pardon me don't count." Alexis patted the mattress "Come, let me comb your hair."

"You don't have to…"

"Please?"

Sam smiled, and handed her mother her brush and comb. "I'm afraid it's tangled."

"You didn't braid it before your ride, did you?"

"No…I always forget until I'm trying to fix it…I'm sorry I was late."

Alexis worked the comb gently through Samantha's hair. "Is everything alright Samantha, you've been so quiet lately."

"Have I? Everything is fine Mama…"

"I've been busy with Molly…"

"Mama, I'm 13, Molly's 7 weeks, I guess she might need more of your attention."

"Are you sleeping?"

"Yes Mama." She answered in bored voice, it was necessary to cover the lie.

"Is it Patrick?"

Samantha whirled around and looked at her mother like she had grown an extra head. "Patrick?"

"Well, he's quite a handsome young man."

"I'm sure Patrick agrees with you about that."

"You're getting older, and…"

"Mama, I don't fancy Patrick. In fact I can barely stand him."

Mama grinned. "Oh, well if you say so…"

Sam turned away. Maybe it would be easier to let Mama believe it was about Patrick. She seemed to think so anyway. She sighed, considering how to proceed, when a cry broke the quiet.

"Molly, I didn't realize it was so late, she'll be hungry again." Alexis stood up, leaned over and kissed Sam's cheek. "Don't stay up too late reading. I love you."

"I love you too, Mama." She told the empty doorway.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Lorenzo rose wearily from his bed, he could never sleep long with Alexis absent from his side. He stumbled into the sitting room and took in the sight before him. Alexis' head lolling to one side, arms wrapped securely around a dozing Molly, with her nightgown still undone, the rocking chair now stilled.

He would love nothing more than to return Molly to her bassinette and carry Alexis back to their bed without disturbing her, but it was something he had learned the hard way not to do. Alexis' nightmares had been less frequent this time round, but more than once Lorenzo ended up with bruises after trying to ease Kristina from her sleeping mother. Instead he laid a hand gently on his wife's shoulder.

"Belleza, come to bed." He whispered, kissing her gently.

A small smile touched her lips before she opened her eyes. "I fell asleep again." She mumbled. She offered the baby to Lorenzo and adjusted herself. "I'm sorry."

Lorenzo lay Molly down. "She has quite the appetite." He turned back to Alexis and gathered her in his arms.

"Lorenzo, I can walk." She protested briefly before resting her head against his chest. "Will you bring her, she'll need a new nightie, and most likely a…"

"In a moment." He set her down on the mattress. "Lay back, I can take care of her. Go back to sleep Alexis."

When she opened her mouth to argue, he kissed her. "Would it kill you to do as you're told on occasion?"

She smiled and fell back against her pillow. She was asleep before Lorenzo left the room.

"Ah, Angelito…you must let Mama rest." He murmured as he changed her. "She worked hard bringing you to us."

* * *

"The post is here!" Sage called out. "Mama there's a letter from Mrs. Quartermaine, and one from Emily too!"

Sage handed her mother the envelopes and perused the rest of the stack. "Why does no one ever write to me?"

"Maybe because you never write back." Samantha suggested, reaching out for her letter. "Or maybe…"

"That's enough Samantha…" Alexis sighed. The girls had been bickering more and more over the last few months. "Sage, Mrs. Quartermaine writes to all of us. You are very much included. Can you take your sister for a moment?"

Sage carefully lifted the baby, and pulled her close. Molly's brown eyes gazed up at her and her face broke into a grin. "She's smiling at me!"

"It's only…"

"Samantha." Alexis warned sharply.

Samantha looked up briefly then returned her gaze to the envelope in her hand. "May I be excused?"

"Aren't you going to read us the letter?" Sage protested.

"Yes, you may." Alexis answered Samantha. "She'll read you the letter later Sage."

"She's so mean Mama!" Sage pouted as Samantha's form vanished up the stairs. "Why doesn't she like me anymore?"

"Your sister's at a difficult age, give her some room."

Sage frowned. "She has her own room, and I'm stuck in the nursery with…"

Alexis raised an eyebrow and Sage discontinued her argument. "You know what I meant Sage. Samantha's becoming a young woman."

"But she's nice to everyone else Mama, it's only me." Sage choked. Alexis was surprised to find tears in the child's eyes. "She's nice to Zander and Kristina and everyone and I don't know what I did."

Sage was not as prone to tears as she had been, so the outburst caught Alexis off guard. She eased Molly into one arm and put the other around Sage.

"You haven't quarreled?" She asked as Sage's tears lessened.

"No Mama." Sage hiccupped then added sheepishly, "No more than usual."

Alexis smiled, Sage was always truthful. "Should I talk to her about it?"

"Oh, no you can't…she'd hate me forever. I just…I just miss her Mama."

* * *

_Dear Samantha,_

_Greetings from Port Charles. Summer will be over by the time this arrives and I'll be back in school all day. You will too, of course, but you always enjoyed it more than I ever did. It has been an interesting summer here._

_Skye has a fellow. He's ever so handsome. His name is Jasper and he has a motorcar. He talks funny, because he's from Australia. I think she wants to marry him. Father and Grandfather don't like that one bit, but Mother and Grandmother are quite taken with him._

_Junior has been accepted into Cornell. His marks this term have not been stellar. Father is upset that he isn't pursuing the Medical program. But Grandfather's pleased he'll be taking business classes. I think Jason is more interested in following Daddy's footsteps._

_Did the baby come yet? It must have, is it another girl or a boy? What's its name? _

_I can't believe that little Kristina is running around and talking. She was such a beautiful baby, does she look more like you or Sage now? How is Zander? Please tell them hello from me. Oh, and from Grandmother too._

_I miss you terribly._

_Your friend,_

_Emily_

Carefully, Sam folded the letter and returned it to its envelope. It was short for Emily, but she didn't mind. Later she would read it to Sage and Zander and Kristina, though Krissy had no recollection of Emily, she would not be left out.

As if on cue the toddler pushed her way through the door, bleary eyed from her nap.

"Hello there Little One." Samantha slid off her bed and pulled the sleepy child to her. "Did you have a nice nap?"

Kristina nodded in response. "Where Sage?

"She's downstairs with Mama and Molly. Shall we go find them?"

Kristina's face clouded. "When Molly go?"

"Kristina, Molly isn't going anywhere…she's our baby sister."

"I baby sister!" Kristina argued.

"You'll see soon enough Krissy, soon you won't be able to imagine life without her."

Kristina studied Samantha's face solemnly for a moment. "Play wif Sage?"

"Yes, let's go play with Sage."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: This is short, but hopefully sort of interesting...unless of course its not._

**Chapter 4**

Alexis tucked Kristina into her big girl bed. She'd been very careful to do this every night since Molly was born. Kristina was convinced Molly was some sort of intruder who was taking entirely too much of Mama's time and Papa's attention. They had been prepared for Sage's jealousy of Kristina, but blindsided by Kristina's jealousy.

_Tia Rosa laughed at their bewilderment. "She's not quite 3. She was the center of attention at every turn. Now there's a new star in town."_

"_But…Kristina's such a sweet baby."_

"_Sweet because she's been doted on. Ah don't misunderstand, she's a sweet child, but she's no saint. This is the biggest change she's ever faced. It will be a difficult few months for her…and you."_

Sage had been wary of Kristina for a few days, but after she was allowed to sit and hold her and help dress her, she began to think of her sister as a favorite doll. One that she could happily walk away from when she became dull or cranky. Plus there had been the rather recent addition of Zander to the family. In the end only a few weeks went by before Sage accepted her role as big sister and Mama's helper.

But Kristina was still too small to hold Molly, and showed no interest in doing so. So Alexis tried to keep her 2-year-old's life as normal as possible, and hoped the rivalry would pass with time. She kissed Kristina's forehead and backed out of the room once the little girl's eyes closed and breathing slowed.

"Go fish…"

"Are you sure you don't have any 4's?"

"I don't cheat Sage!"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh…Kristina just fell asleep."

"Mama" Sage whispered. "Can you make sure Zander doesn't have any 4's?"

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Bath time is in 20 minutes, you can trust him, or you can argue, it's your choice."

Zander smiled triumphantly, but refrained from actually gloating out loud. Sage sighed and pulled a card from the pile. "A 4!" She set down her three 4's. Zander's smile faded. Alexis wondered for a brief second if perhaps he did have a 4, but let it pass.

Alexis kissed them both on top of the head and started to leave. "Mama? Can you read Mrs. Quartermaine's letter again?"

"Maybe tomorrow Sage. Finish your game, I'll be back to say goodnight."

* * *

"Everyone safely in bed?" Lorenzo asked as he entered their bedroom an hour later.

"Huh…oh yes…Samantha's probably still reading, but the rest are sound asleep." Alexis folded the paper in her hand and smiled. "Is your father feeling better?"

"Yes, he's back to his demanding self. He wants us to head out to Caracas before dawn."

"Oh…" Alexis cried in surprise. "I was hoping…"

"I told him if he leaves that early he'll do it without me. I think he wants…"

"To visit Luis?" Alexis finished quietly.

Lorenzo nodded. "How is Brenda by the way?"

Alexis shifted uncomfortably.

"I keep telling you Alexis, I hold no hard feelings against the girl…she was in an impossible situation…you warned me…"

Alexis bit her lip and glanced to the letter in her hands. It was the longer one that Monica wrote privately to her, not the brief note that Alexis shared with the family. "She's still worried about her, Skye has a beau and…and I guess Brenda's having a bit of…Lorenzo…"

"I'm sorry…" Lorenzo was staring out into the night. Alexis went to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I know I can't change what happened…"

"That doesn't make it any easier. Are you sure you won't go with your father…he shouldn't be alone…"

"I promised Kristina a ride in the morning, I won't break my word. Ah…ah…" he cut off Alexis' protest. "Don't try and tell me she'll understand, she won't and she shouldn't have too."

That got a chuckle from Alexis. A gurgle came from the bassinette and Alexis went and lifted Molly up. "Are you hungry again Little One?" Molly patted her mother's breast as if to answer. Alexis settled into the rocking chair and started to nurse the babe.

"Have you written back yet?" Lorenzo asked.

"No…I'm terribly far behind, I haven't written to her or Chloe or Stefan or Nikolas in an age."

Lorenzo glanced at Molly slurping happily away. "I think they'll understand you've had a distraction or two."

Alexis blushed. "I suppose they will."

"I'm going to talk to father, see if we can't figure out a compromise about tomorrow." Lorenzo kissed both Alexis and Molly lightly. "If we keep the meeting brief…we'll have time for the cemetery afterward."

"Don't push him Lorenzo…go early if he insists…he's still grieving."

"I know, Belleza, I know."

"And so are you…that's to be expected Lorenzo."

Lorenzo's face was grim. He nodded and quickly left.

"Oh Molly girl what are we going to do…"


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Anyone still interested in this one? It's been a long time, but I re-read Relativity this week and I'm back in the grove for now. Not sure how long it will last though!_

**Chapter 5**

Zander brushed Excalibur's coat. His two year old Stallion was, in his opinion, the finest horse in all of Venezuela. He would like very much to race him, but he was still too young. He looked over at Samantha who was saddling Fagan in the next stall.

"I'll meet you up at the Glen." She said a moment later.

"Why can't you just wait, Sage will be here in a minute."

"Yes, but she still needs to brush down Adaire and feed her and saddle her."

"We could start for her and it wouldn't take as long…you know she's helping with the baby…it isn't like she's late on purpose."

Samantha led Fagan out of the stable. "You can wait if you'd like Zander, but I'm not spending my day doing Sage's chores."

"I don't understand you lately Sam, you would have helped me. What did Sage do to make you so cross?"

She turned back in surprised. "I'm not angry with Sage, I just…I really want to spend as much time at the Glen as I can."

"Well, you certainly act as if you're cross with her. And she thinks you are."

"What are you talking about Zander?"

Zander rolled his eyes. He would never understand girls. Samantha was acting as if she wasn't aware that she was hurting Sage's feelings at every turn. "Go on then. We'll meet you."

"No Zander, what do you mean, about Sage, did she say something?"

"Not to me. But I have eyes and" He smiled. "ears. You are short with her all the time. You have been for months."

Samantha blushed deeply. She pulled the strap to finish securing the picnic basket to Fagan's side. "I…I didn't realize…I have to go…"

"Sam!"

"Please, Zander leave it…I need to think."

* * *

"She's finally settled. How's Molly?" 

Sage was looking out the window and didn't answer right away.

"Sage?" Alexis laid her hands around the girl's shoulders. "Did Molly fuss at all?"

"No Mama. She hasn't made a sound."

"Thank you for watching her. Run along to your picnic."

"Are you sure it's alright? With Tia and Alice in town? And Papa and Abuelo?"

"I think I can manage for an hour or so. Don't keep them waiting."

Sage shook her head. "Only Zander's waiting. Samantha rode out five minutes ago."

"Well, don't keep Zander waiting then." Alexis gave her a pat on the behind, ignoring the melancholy in her voice. "Have fun and remember Papa will be back before dinner."

"I wish you could come too."

"Well, someone needs to stay with your sisters…and it will be a while before I'm ready to go riding again." She kissed the top of Sage's head and sent her on her way.

* * *

"Father." Lorenzo put a hand on his shoulder. "It's getting late." 

The older man made no reaction. Lorenzo knelt down beside him. It was difficult looking at the stone it was dismal. It had not been Lorenzo's decision, though he agreed with it, his brother had no place in the family plot. No right to lay next to his mother and grandparents and sister in law, with his stillborn daughter. But now, with months to wash away the rage and anger he wondered if it had been a mistake. He knew Alexis felt it was, and Rosa.

_Luis Ramon Alcazar_

_1873 – 1908_

There was nothing else written on the stone. They were sure no one would miss him. And no one did, except them.

"What did I do wrong?" His father whispered at the stone.

"Papa, don't start this again. Luis made his own choices, you are not to blame."

"Ah, but we both know that's a lie."

Lorenzo's own guilt could be overwhelming, but he was afraid his father's would be the death of the old man. "I promised the children we would be back in time for dinner."

The children had been Lorenzo's saving grace. His guilt and grief were pushed aside to make sure Alexis was getting enough rest, to teach Kristina to climb the stairs, to help Zander with his schoolwork. And though his father was right there, surrounded by his grandchildren, he was lost.

* * *

_Dear Monica,_

_All is well here. Marguerite Rosa Alcazar joined the family on the 27__th__ of August 1909. She is a beautiful and happy baby. And I am pleased to report she is already sleeping through the night…most of the time._

_Kristina is not all together happy at the moment. As a matter of fact she reminds me of Sage when we first met. Her sisters are very good with her, and I hope this sibling rivalry will pass soon._

_Sage is being extremely helpful. She has grown up so much. She's doing quite well in school this term. Well, except for mathematics…but we're working on that. She was given her own horse on her ninth birthday. A mare, she's decided to name Adaire. I don't have the slightest idea where that name came from, but I do like it. The older children are on a picnic, so I am enjoying a few moments quite. (Both Kristina and Molly (Lorenzo's nickname for Marguerite) are napping!)_

_You wouldn't recognize Zander. He's quite tall now, an inch taller than Samantha and she's two years older. I'm grateful everyday that Dr. Drake was able to restore his hearing. To hear him now, you would never guess he lived 6 years in complete silence. He's a wonderful brother to the girls. The adoption was finalized in May, but was only a formality, since he's been calling us Mama and Papa for years now._

_Samantha is still doing well in school. I believe she has a bit of a crush on the older Drake boy, she denies it vehemently however. She hasn't changed much, she still divides her free time between music and Fagan. She is good with the babies, though not as involved with them as Sage is. She's been quiet lately. Too be honest, I'm a little worried about her. _

_The clinic is coming along nicely. The Drakes work tirelessly on it. They had dinner with us the other evening (Samantha was especially quiet) and Dr. Drake informed us that there are several candidates coming to interview. Imagine…four young men coming all the way to Venezuela just for a chance to work in our little clinic. _

_The new orphanage is beautiful. Three stories high. The left wing of the first floor is all classrooms, as nice as anything at St. Bernadette's. There's a library as well and the children adore it. The right wing is all offices, the infirmary is much improved and Dr. Drake stops in at least once a week to check on the children. The upper floors are filled with dormitories, but there are playrooms as well. I do hope you can visit it one of these days._

Alexis looked down at her letter. She wanted to ask about Brenda. The girl had been on her mind all day. It seemed unfair that Skye and Alan Jr. were going on with their lives, while Brenda was stuck in limbo. Alexis fiddled absently with her fountain pen.

"Mama!" Kristina called out. "I wake now!"

The little girl ran through the door and threw herself on Alexis' skirt. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"No…I no sleep."

Alexis smiled. Kristina had been asleep for close to two hours. "Oh, well, I hope you won't be too cranky to have dinner with us tonight." The little one generally ate in the nursery and was in bed by the time the family ate.

"Oh…I did sleep...Krissy sleep and sleep." Alexis pulled the girl to her lap and hugged her tightly.

"Mama, Molly no eat wif us…she too little right?"

"Yes, Molly's too young. Only big girls can have dinner."

"And boys? Right Mama? Zander too!"

"Yes, Zander too."


End file.
